


Autumn Worries

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: On the Nature of Daylight [1]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: Siofra worries that Dal forgot to take a scarf.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Series: On the Nature of Daylight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566046
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Autumn Worries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rannadylin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rannadylin/gifts).



Siofra worries that Dal forgot to take a scarf. The nights are becoming colder, and if Idalia is supposed to get to Readceras, she will have to go through the mountains, and that means wind, rain and possibly snow. Siofra worries that her little girl will catch a cold or get sick, and there will be no one there to bring her a cup of hot tea and tuck her into bed, to sit beside her and hold her hand and say the evening prayers together.

This is all very silly, Siofra knows. Cold has never really bothered Dal; perks of being an orlan and having fur all over your ears. Besides, she is a priest and could use magic to light a fire and warm herself.

But it is easier to worry about smaller issues when Siofra lies awake at night, not sure if her little girl will be back. A hundred things can go wrong on a journey that far, especially in times like this, and for a girl who has barely left the temple for most of her life.

It is easier than worrying that Dal might never return. And that it might be her own choice.


End file.
